oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Erica Caerwall
''This page is currently a work in progress. You can not edit the character infobox unless you go to the source editor. Another method is to save page and open up the default editor. '' History Personnel Dossier: Erica Caerwall Date: 1/6/1004 AC Birthplace: Luperia, Amaria Age: 16 Height: Approx 5'5 Weight: Approx 110 Hair: White Eyes: Hazel Date of Service: 5/7/1003 Erica Caerwall has too damn many siblings. Sixth out of ten other siblings and a younger twin at that she's never had the spotlight on her. That suits her fine, generally. Magic runs strong in the Caerwall line, with few exceptions they've all recieved some form of gift from their supposed lupine ancestor. This generation is a bit unusual because her father is an indecisive scumbag who can't commit to one wife so he's got two women under one roof that he's had children with. Neither woman wants for anything, but it's still certain to be trouble when it comes time to determine the next head of the family. But sixth in line by age and fourth at best by picking an actual wife? Not happening. As said before, magic runs strong in the Caerwall family and Erica's gifts manifested in less flamboyant ways than her oldest brother or younger siblings' did. Similar, but different from her older twin brother too. He's an oddity, and that scares some people, but the important thing is me right now I mean Erica. She said her primary reason for enlisting was to serve Luperion and gain glory for her family name Too squeaky clean. Not believable. to gain personal glory and get away from nine other siblings to say nothing of extended family.Too honest. to see the world and test the limits of her own strength against lesser nations. Nailed it. She's proven quite talented at forging documents, magic, skuldruggery, and passable in a fight. Recommend for promotion and external missions immediately. Assigned to serve as adjunct to Lucanor Giovanni, officially handling paperwork and daily minutia for him. Personnel reviews are still to be written and signed personally by me, Lucanor Giovanni. I don't even know why we do these things, they're never audited and nobody ever reads them. I could just write purple people eater a few dozen times and as long as the sheet's been written on and signed it's good to go. Signed, Eri Lucanor Giovanni Dear Richter I was deeply saddened to hear of the loss of your daughter, Erica Caerwall, and it was a solemn honor to join in saluting her as she returned home to her final resting place. Our nation will not forget hisher sacrifice, and we can never repay our debt to your family. A simple letter cannot ease the pain of losing a child, but I hope you take solce in knowing that her brave service exceeded all measures of selflessness and devotion to this country. We pay tribute to her not only as a guardian of our liberty, but also the true embodiment of Amaria's spirit of service to a cause greater than ourselves. Elisabetta and I offer our heartfelt sympathy, and pray that God's grace gives you comfort as you grieve. In life, your daughter was a shining example of all that is best in our land. In rest, may she find the pease we all seek. Sincerely Lucanor Giovanni Introduction Appearance Erica is a woman of noble bearing and proper posture when in the light. When slinking in shadows she assumes whatever pose she deems msot appropriate. Her clothes are generally green in color and her hair reaches her neck, cut short and kept close. Her hair ornaments on the other hand, two large rings protrude from the back of her head with black tassels trailing down to her waist. They were part of her personal training, needing to stay in shadows with that extra handicap. It's to the point where she's just so accustomed to them now that it's just strange without that weight. Her shadow flickers inconsistently with ambient light direction and intensity. Her build is relatively slender, which belies above-average strength. Her magic-containing-organs located on her upper torso are of above average but not startling size. Personality A free spirit, Erica does what she wants when she wants, and woe to any in her way. Most learn to handle her by making her think things are her idea or by just suggesting the opposite of what they actually want her to do. This is because she more often than not refuses to do what others suggest she do out of principle. That is part of why despite her personality she decided to join the rigid military structure of Amaria, truth be told. She almost regretted it, but having such a lazy, hands-off superior meant she had pretty much free reign to do what she wanted and still does just that. Friends Erica has recently started to learn applied physics and maths from Ashley and Emily. Enemies Postmortem Anyone going through Erica's effects would discover detailed to-scale maps of Falador and notes on the people's she's met. Personality flaws she's noticed that could be exploited, pictures of people who let her take pictures, detailed photographs of buildings throughout the town with dimensions, basically a lot of things that would have been useful in a scenario where fighting broke out in the town between large groups, be it invasion or defense. The twins' picture has absolutely nothing written on it, other than their names, assigned properly between the two. Aspirations Figure out what exactly what the hell she was even supposed to be doing here. Go ahead and claim as much glory as she can for herself by establishing the Red Knights' presence on this area of the continent... but she really needs to either accomplish the mission she was sent here for accidentally, or do something else so above and beyond that it doesn't matter that she totally blew off the mission. Category:Fallen Characters